Bloodline
by Dr. Anthro-Tano
Summary: What if Ahsoka had a sister? A TWIN sister, no less? This is the story of two extrodinary sisters and their love for the boys they fell in love with. Dedication to my sister AhsokaTano141516. LuxSoka, OCxOC, BarrissxCody, Anidala, Obitine, and many more!
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a brand new story idea that was inspired by my little sister! AhsokaTano141516! So I am going to dedicate this story to her! She gave me the idea to make characters after my friends so I'm doing that too. I would have used her actual first name, but to protect her identity I changed her name. I also did this with my other characters that are modeled after my friends. Thanks for choosing to read my story!**

"Catch me if you can, Nat!" A young Togruta squealed as she tore around buildings and across streets in the small town on the planet Shili. Another child chased after her, but wasn't as fast and began to fall behind as she called out, "Wait, Soka! You too fast!" Soka slowed down and waited for Nat as the other girl caught up with her. Both children were about the same age, which is about three years old, and they resembled each other greatly.

Soka's head shot up, and she smiled and exclaimed, "Daddy!" A male Togruta came running over to them as he quickly scooped both of them up and continued running. Soka's smile disappeared; she could sense that something was wrong. Her father ran into their house and called, "Liena!" A young female Togruta came out into the room and asked, "Yes, Ardor?"

Ardor gave her the two girls and replied, "Take them and hide. We're being attacked." Leina's eyes widened, but she nodded in understanding as Ardor turned to leave.

"Daddy?" Soka called, and Ardor stopped. "What wrong? Where you goin'?" Ardor turned around and walked back to them. He kissed both child's forehead and smiled as he replied, "Daddy needs to go help fight. But never forget how much I love you both."

Nat smiled and responded, "Love you too, Daddy!" Soka only began to tear up as her bottom lip trembled. Ardor kissed Leina and added, "I love you, Liena." Liena teared up also, knowing very well that he might not come back as she replied, "I love you too, Ardor." Ardor smiled weakly and turned to leave as Soka called out, "Be careful, Daddy!"

hr size=1 noshade>

Suddenly, while Soka and Nat napped in their parents' room so Liena could watch over them, Soka sat up screaming, waking up her sister and her mother. The small child could sense so many lives slipping away. Leina ran over to the crying child and took her into her arms as she tried to sooth the child. Soka soon calmed down, but tears were still flowing down her cheeks.

"We've won!" Someone shouted from outside. "A Jedi came, and we won!" Leina put Soka down and raced outside to see the men who had gone to fight returning home. Soka and Nat both poked their heads out the door to see what was happening. Soka's eyes lit up, and she smiled as she ran out the door then down the street, hearing her mother call out her name behind her.

"Daddy!" Soka called as she ran to her father. Ardor was talking to a strange man in a long brown robe, but when he heard his daughter, he smiled and crouched down as she ran into his arms. She wrapped his arms around him as he kissed her forehead and greeted, "Hey, sweetheart." He stood up, but kept a hand on her head.

"Hey, Soka," Ardor commented as Soka looked up at him to show she was listening, and Ardor motioned to the man he had been talking to when she ran up to him. "This is Jedi Master Plo Koon." Soka looked at the Jedi master and grew fearful of him because of his appearance as she clung to her father's leg. She was afraid, that is, until he spoke to her, "Hello, little one." Soka's fear vanished as she smiled and greeted, "Hi!"

Master Plo knelt down in front of her and commented, "You are very strong in the Force, lil Soka." Soka smiled broadly and giggled. Suddenly, there was a flash in the woods, which both Ardor and Master Plo caught as Ardor grabbed Soka and turned around right before a blaster shot came ricocheting out of the woods. Ardor collapsed to the ground dead, having gotten hit in the back.

"DADDY!" Soka screeched as Master Plo pulled her to him to shield her and unsheathes his lightsaber. He picked her up and deflected blaster shots until one hit the actual shooter, killing him. Soka was trembling in shock and horror as she clung to him. Master Plo sheathed his lightsaber after sensing there was no further danger or threat as he tried to comfort and sooth the terrified and scarred child.

"ARDOR!"

Master Plo looked up to see Leina running towards them. She fell to her knees beside his body, taking him into her arms crying as Nat warily walked towards her sobbing mother. Soka only watched as Nat walked up to stand beside their father's limp form and asked softly, "Mommt, what's wrong with Daddy?" Leina turned to her daughter and picked her up as she replied softly, "I'll tell you later, sweetheart..."

"The shooter wasn't aiming at your husband," Plo Koon commented as Leina stood up, still grief stricken, but she knew what he meant. The shooter was aiming at Soka. She adjusted Nat so the child was on her hip as she looked at Plo Koon and asked, "What am I going to do? I can't raise two children on my own, and she's obviously not safe here."

"I can take her back with me to the temple," Master Plo replied as Liena looked at him in shock. "She is Force-sensitive and has great potential as a Jedi. She would also be safe there."

Liena seemed conflicted, but she knew it was for the best as she nodded and responded, "Very well..." She walked over to where Master Plo held her daughter, who resembled her husband so much, and said quietly, "Ahsoka..." Ahsoka turned to look at her mother as Liena took a deep, shaky breath, on the verge of tears and commented gently, "You have to go with this nice man now, but remember, I will always love you." Ahsoka only nodded and replied softly, "I love you too, Mommy."

"Bye bye, Soka!" Nat exclaimed as she waved to her sister, and Ahsoka smiled as she called back, "Bye bye, Nat! Bye bye, Mommy!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: For any of you who don't know, Ahsoka was actually found by Master Plo and taken to the temple by him when she was roughly three years old. So! If you couldn't tell, Nat is supposed to be my sister, AhsokaTano141516! Love ya, lil sis! Okay, chapter one will be up soon. I just need to type it up. Remember! Reviews are like stickers and cookies! I can't get enough of them! So please click that button and donate a review to a good cause! Thanks! X3 XD :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So here is the first chapter of _Bloodline_. I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue. Thanks to my sister, AhsokaTano141516! Love ya, lil sis! If you like my stories then you'll definitely like hers, so check them out! Now! On with the show!**

"Come on, Snips!" Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker called to his padawan as she ran to catch up with him. Young padawan learner Ahsoka Tano used the Force to jump high over her master, do a double flip, and land gracefully inside the gunship where Clone Captain Rex and two other men were waiting. Anakin Force jumped and landed beside her. Ahsoka smiled broadly and taunted playfully, "I win, Skyguy!"

Anakin smiled and took hold of a handle above his head as he replied, "You only won because I _let_ you win, Snips." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she responded with a teasing smirk, "Mhm. Sure you did, Master."

"I did let you win."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did no-"

"Excuse me, sir," Rex interrupted the arguing pair as both Ahsoka and Anakin turned to look at him. "The _Resolute_ has returned with reinforcements."

Anakin nodded in acknowledgement and appreciation as he turned to Ahsoka and commented, "At least we won't be late." Ahsoka groaned and scrunched up her nose as she asked, "Do we _really_ have to go, Master?" Anakin smiled in amusement; he knew his padawan hated these kind of events as he looked at her and replied, "Yes we do, Snips." Ahsoka sighed as Rex looked at them curiously and questioned, "Where are you going?"

"To the annual ball on Naboo that Senator Amidala throws every Nabooian year," Ahsoka replied as she scowled. Anakin grinned and shot Rex a _'watch this'_ look, before he turned to Ahsoka and commented, "Hey, Snips. Bonteri will be there." Ahsoka's eyes lit up, and as hard as she tried to fight it, she couldn't help but smile as she replied, "Well, at least I won't be the only one that's bored."

"Bonteri?" Rex asked as he raised an eyebrow and looked at Anakin. "As in Lux Bonteri? From Onderon?" Ahsoka's headtails started to turn blue in embarrassment as Anakin smiled and replied, "That's the one."

* * *

"You made it!" Senator Padme Amidala exclaimed happily as she hugged both Anakin and Ahsoka in turn. Padme then turned to Ahsoka and smiled as she commented, "You did bring a dress. Right, Ahsoka?" Ahsoka smiled sheepishly, and Padme chuckled as she added, "No worries. I was planning on taking you shopping anyway."

"Padme!" Ahsoka exclaimed with wide, surprised eyes. "You don't-" Padme silenced her with a shake of her head as she smiled and replied, "Yes I do, Ahsoka. You're like a little sister to me. Besides, I'm sure Lux would appreciate it." Ahsoka's headtails darkened again as she blushed, and Padme laughed. Padme then ushered the younger girl inside the mansion and instructed, "Quickly, go put your stuff in your room and come back out."

Ahsoka sighed and nodded as she went inside. She has stayed here many times before, and she stayed in the same room each time. She dropped her small bah on her bed before quickly running back downstairs. She didn't pack much because she didn't have much to pack in the first place; Jedi didn't have material things or not many. Ahsoka ran down the stairs and back to Padme as the senator smiled and asked, "You ready?" Ahsoka nodded.

"Then let's go."

* * *

"That's perfect, Ahsoka!" Padme exclaimed cheerfully as Ahsoka spun around in front of the mirrors in the dress she was trying on. It was a long, flowing dress that went all the way down to the ground. It was light blue at the top and gradually darkened the further down it went until it was a deep navy blue around the bottom. It was sleeveless with a swooping neckline and a gap in the back starting at the small of her back since the top was tied around her neck.

"I like it," Ahsoka commented with a smile, and Padme raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Ahsoka smirked and rolled her eyes as she corrected, "All right. I love it."

Padme smiled and nodded as she replied, "It's official then! We're getting it! Change back and come on." Ahsoka smiled broadly, before she ran back into the dressing room and changed back into her Jedi outfit. She came back out, holding the dress on her arm as she walked beside Padme and commented happily, "Thanks, Padme!"

"Of course, Ahsoka!"

* * *

"Wow, Snips," Anakin commented when Ahsoka came into the ballroom wearing her new dress. Ahsoka smiled and spun around as she asked, "Do you like it?" Anakin smiled and replied, "Yeah, you look great."

"Doesn't she though?"

Anakin looked up to see his secret wife walking towards him as he smiled and responded, "You both do." Padme smiled and kissed his cheek as guests started arriving. Padme made sure to put distance between herself and Anakin do not to draw too much suspicion and attention. Ahsoka stood beside her master with her arms crossed behind her back as she observed the guests. Padme had found her a belt to match her dress so Ahsoka was able to have her lightsaber and her shoto with her.

"Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka looked up and smiled when she saw Senator Lux Bonteri of Onderon walking towards her as she greeted, "Hi, Lux!" Ahsoka looked up at her master questioningly, and Ahsoka smiled and dipped his head, answering her unspoken question. Ahsoka smiled broadly as she turned to Lux and took his hand, leading him away from the large crowd of people and outside into the garden.

The moment they were far enough away not to be seen or heard by the party goers, Lux turned Ahsoka around and pulled her to him. Ahsoka smiled and kissed him as she took hid face into her hands. Lux placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer as he eagerly kissed her back. They leisurely separated after a minute or two as Ahsoka smiled sweetly and murmured, "I missed you..." Lux kept his forehead pressed against hers as he smiled and replied just as quietly, "I've miss you too..."

Lux trailed his hand from her neck and down her bare back to the small of her back as he whispered, "You look very beautiful tonight, Ahsoka..." Ahsoka blushed, her headtails darkening to nearly matching her dress, but she soon smiled and asked playfully, "Don't I always?" Lux smirked and kissed her as he replied, "Yes, yes you do. But tonight...you look exceptionally gorgeous." Ahsoka's heart melted as she kissed him deeply with all the love and affection she felt towards him, and Lux kissed her right back with equal love and affection.

_It's time to come back, Snips,_ Ahsoka heard Anakin say through the Force as she reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and sighed. Lux gave her a curious and worried look and asked, "What's wrong, Soka?" Ahsoka didn't answer as she used the Force to say back to her master, _But, Master! We just got out here!_

_No arguments, Ahsoka._

_Yes, Master..._

"Ahsoka?" Lux asked worriedly as he lifted her chin so she was looking at him and looked into her eyes. Ahsoka gave a small smile and kissed him briefly as she replied, "My master wants us to come back." Lux's brow furrowed together in confusion as he looked around, seemingly searching for Anakin. Ahsoka smiled and rolled her eyes as she commented, "Jedi can communicate using the Force, but the connection between a master and a padawan is so strong it is possible to communicate even if we are not on the same planet." Lux looked at her in surprise, but he smiled and nodded. He kissed her one last time and took her hand as he added, "Well, we better get going before Master Skywalker comes looking for us."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded as Lux led her back inside. As they entered the ballroom again Ahsoka saw Anakin as the Jedi knight dipped his head in appreciation that she had listened to him, and she smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. Ahsoka sighed and leaned towards Lux so her shoulder pressed against his. Lux looked at her and smiled as he commented quietly, "Yeah...me too..."

"Hey, Lux!"

Both Lux and Ahsoka looked up to see a young female Togruta the same age as them running towards them. She had pale orange skin and peridot green eyes while she wore a long light gray halter tap that reached down to about mid-shin. Ahsoka tightened her hand's grip on Lux's hand, and Lux smiled reassuringly and whispered quietly to her, "I love _you_, Ahsoka...No one else..." Ahsoka smiled and whispered back, "I love you too, Lux..." Lux smiled as the other girl reached them.

"This must be the girl you're always talking about," The girl commented with a broad smile as she looked at Ahsoka. "But you never told me her name."

"Sorry," Lux replied as he motioned to Ahsoka and introduced, "Natalie, this is Ahsoka." He then motioned to Natalie. "Ahsoka, this is-" Ahsoka teared up a little as she let go of Lux's hand and stepped forward as she asked, interrupting him, "Natalie? Nat, is that you?" Natalie looked at her in puzzlement for a few seconds until her eyes widened in recognition, and she gasped, "Ahsoka?!"

Both girls moved forward and hugged each other tightly as Lux asked in confusion, "You know each other?" Ahsoka turned to him, smiling broadly as she replied, "This is Natalie Tano! She's my twin sister!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading! I tried my best to have every character match their actual personality. So, lil sis, tell me what you thought. All of you please, tell me what you think. Remember! Reviews are like stickers and cookies! Can't get enough of 'em! :D Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Temporary Farewell

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is by far one of my favorite stories! It's so much fun to write! Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters! (I do realize that favoriter is not a word) As you already probably know, this story is dedicated to my sister AhsokaTano141516! Thanks for all the love, support, encouragement, and help, little sister! Love ya! Now! On with the story!**

* * *

"You have a sister?" Anakin asked as looked from Ahsoka to Natalie then back. The ball was over and most of the guests were gone except for the ones who were staying in the guest houses. Ahsoka and Natalie sat side by side while Lux sat on Ahsoka's other side and Anakin and Padme stood in front of them. Ahsoka smiled and nodded as she replied, "Yes, I do."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anakin asked, sounding slightly hurt as Ahsoka sighed and responded, "It's been almost 15 years since I last saw Natalie, Master. It never really came up in my mind except when I have dreams and nightmares of the last day I saw my family." Natalie gave Ahsoka a sorrowful and sympathetic look. She may only remember that day in bits and pieces, but she still recalled the image of Ahsoka looking down at their father's body in horror as she clung to some strange man in a long brown robe. Their mother had later told her that the man's name was Master Plo Koon; he was a Jedi Master.

Ahsoka closed her eyes to hold back the tears as the memory of her father falling to the ground dead washed over her. Natalie wrapped her arms around her sister to comfort her as Ahsoka took a deep breath and smiled in appreciation. Anakin knew something was wrong so he walked towards her, and Lux could tell the Jedi knight wanted to sit next to the young Togruta padawan so he stood up as Anakin sat down next to Ahsoka. Anakin placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and asked, "Did something happen, Ahsoka?" Ahsoka nodded and looked up at him.

"I witnessed my father's death."

Lux's eyed widened in shock, and Padme's hands flew up to cover her mouth as she gasped, "Oh, Ahsoka!" Anakin wrapped an arm around his padawan to comfort her, but Ahsoka pushed his arm away with a small smile and assured, "I'm fine, Master. That was a long time ago." Anakin nodded as Padme tried to brighten the mood and asked, "So, who enjoyed the ball?"

Anakin had stood up as Lux took his place next to Ahsoka, and both Lux and Ahsoka smiled and raised their hands. Natalie's hand, however, shot up as she smiled broadly and exclaimed, "I did!" Ahsoka grinned and looked at her sister as she commented, "You alwats were the hyper one, Nat." Natalie smiled, but it was true; she _had _enjoyed the ball, and this was her first time going to the ball, seeing as she was a new senator.

_::FLASHBACK::_

_"Oh my Force, Ahsoka!" Natalie exclaimed happily as she hugged Ahsoka tightly and smiled broadly. "It's so good to see you again! How are you?" Ahsoka pretended that she couldn't breathe because Natalie was hugging her so tight as she gasped, "W-Well...I'm...c-currently...dying!" Natalie let her go and smiled apologetically as she replied, "Sorry, Soka." Ahsoka smiled reassuringly and responded, "It's all right, Nat."_

_Natalie smiled, when she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw her best friend Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora walking towards them with another Pantoran beside her. She immediately noticed the lightsaber on his hip. Natalie smiled at her best friend, but before she could utter a word, Ahsoka stepped forward and exclaimed, "Riyo!"_

_Riyo smiled warmly and greeted, "Hi, Ahsoka." She then turned to Natalie and added, "Hi, Natalie." Natalie smiled and hugged the Pantoran senator as she replied, "Hi, Riyo. How have you been?"_

_"Good," Riyo responded with a smile as she remembered the young man standing next to her and motioned to her fellow Pantoran as she added, "Oh, by the way, Natalie, this is my older brother Aestus Chuchi. Aestus, this is my best friend Natalie Tano. She's the senator of Shili. And, Ahsoka, I know you already know each other." Ahsoka smiled and nodded._

_"Tano?" Aestus questioned curiously as he looked from Natalie to Ahsoka then back. Both sisters smiled as Natalie linked arms with Ahsoka and commented, "We're sisters."_

_"_Twin _sisters," Ahsoka added, and Aestus looked surprised at first, but he soon smiled and nodded. Riyo smiled as she turned to Natalie and commented, "So you finally found your sister."_

_Natalie smiled and looked at Ahsoka, before she turned back and replied, "Yes. Finally." Suddenly, the comlink on Aestus's wrist started beeping, and he sighed as he commented, "I have to go..." He turned to Natalie and smiled, holding out his hand to her as he added, "It was nice to meet you, Natalie."_

_Natalie blushed, the stripes on her headtails darkening as she shook his hand and replied, "You too, Aestus." Aestus smiled before he walked away, and Natalie noticed Riyo and Ahsoka looking at her with amused smiles. Her headtails darkened even more as she turned to them and asked, "What?"_

_"Nothing," Riyo and Ahsoka said in unison, and Natalie couldn't help but smile as she rolled her eyes._

_::END OF FLASHBACK::_

"Hey, Nat!" Ahsoka called, jolting Natalie from her thoughts as she looked up to see that Padme and Anakin were gone, and Ahsoka and Lux were standing near the main entrance of the ballroom. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, yes!" Natalie exclaimed as she got up and ran over to them. Ahsoka smiled as they left the ballroom where they entered the main foyer, and she asked Natalie, "Are you staying here or going back to Coruscant?" Natalie's smile faded as sadness filled her peridot green eyes, and she replied, "I'm going back to Coruscant with Riyo, and I've already made her wait for me so I need to go."

Ahsoka's eyes filled with sorrow as she hugged her sister and responded, "Bye then, Nat...Love you." Natalie gave a sad smile and hugged her back as she replied, "Bye, Soka. Love you too." They reluctantly let go of each other as Natalie waved goodbye and left. It was like they were three years old again and being forced to separate except this time Natalie was the one who was leaving, not Ahsoka. A single tear silently slipped down Ahsoka's cheek, and it was when she reached up to wipe it away that Lux knew she was crying.

"Oh, Ahsoka..." Lux murmured as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Ahsoka turned around in his arms and buried her face into his shoulder. Lux held her close and stroked her lekku comfortingly as he soothed, "Don't worry, darling...You'll see her again...Remember, you both live on Coruscant." Ahsoka nodded and encircled her arms around his middle as she replied, "I know...It's just so hard to say goodbye when you've been apart for so long..."

Lux kissed her forehead and rubbed her back as he mumbled against her skin, "Come on...Let's go to bed." Ahsoka nodded as Lux took her hand and led her up to their rooms. Coincidentally Lux's room was right across the hall from Ahsoka's, though Ahsoka had a sneaking suspicion that Padme had done this on purpose. However, it still wasn't close enough for Ahsoka, and she held onto Lux even after he had kissed her goodnight.

"Ahsoka..." Lux whispered to the little Togruta, but Ahsoka shook her head, refusing to let go as she murmured softly, "I want to stay with you, Lux..." Lux sighed, but he nodded and replied quietly, "All right...Go get your things..." Ahsoka smiled brightly and dashed into her room as she gathered her things, which wasn't much. She came back out and kissed Lux happily as she said quietly, "Thank you..."

"Of course," Lux replied as he kissed her and led her into his room, closing the door behind them. Ahsoka suddenly pulled away and exclaimed, "Oh! I almosg forgot!" She quickly disappeared into the bathroom, and when she came back out, she was wearing a long purple nightgown. Lux's eyes widened, and his mouth hung open a little as he looked her up and down. He had _not_ expected her to come out looking...well, like _that_. She looked so beautiful, but most importantly, she looked _sexy._

The purple nightgown was long and flowing and made of obviously both silk and lace. There was lace mesh around the stomach and above her chest, making her flaming orange skin visible under the purple mesh. Ahsoka chuckled and walked up to him, closing his mouth with her index finger as she commented with her famous crooked smile, "You'll catch flies that way, Lux."

Lux swallowed and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer as he asked, "W-Where did you get this?" Ahsoka smiled and moved closer as she replied simply, "Padme." Lux arched an eyebrow as he absentmindedly caressed her sides and questioned, "Padme? Padme gave you this?" Ahsoka grinned and placed her arms on his shoulders, lazily crossing her wrists behind hus neck as she replied, "Yeah, she said that I should wear something other than red or blue."

Lux smiled and kissed her as he responded, "Well, you look very beautiful..." He then pulled her body flush against his, causing her to gasp softly as he added huskily, "And very sexy..." Ahsoka hummed softly as she untucked his dress shirt and snaked her hands up the back of it. Lux growled quietly as he grabbed her by her waist and threw her onto the bed. Ahsoka's yelp of surprise quickly turned into a purr of delight as Lux joined her and climbed over top of her. Soon they were thanking the Force that the walls were soundproof as the temperature increased...and not because of the weather.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to put up! I hope the last scene makes up for it! XD**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this, reviews it, follows it, and/or favorites it!**

**Special thanks to AhsokaTano141516, AVP5, Kai, and Jake! You guys are awesome!**

**If you like my story 'Tangled With Death Watch' or any of my other stories, sorry I haven't updated lately! I will soon! Thanks! :D**


End file.
